Infidelity
by CynicalSmutWriter
Summary: Beacon was the most notorious brothel in Vale. And while Fred loved his wife very much, he couldn't help but give in to his desires. Depravity and lust had gripped him and refused to let go even at the clear danger it posed to his marriage. This was going to be a bumpy ride.


**Yeah yeah, I haven't updated any of my other fics, I know. I'm sorry to the like two people who care lmao**

 **Tbh I just kind of write when I feel like it. I've tried schedules and writing quotas and they just don't work for me**

 **I just have to write when I feel the inexplicable urge to churn out something smutty like this lol**

 **I may come back to PBMD or Dominance one day buuuut, don't get your hopes up. I don't often write when I don't feel like it.**

 **Anyways, happy fappings lads and lasses!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Frederic Lavender stared at the sign in front of him for what must have been the 5th time this week. In glowing green neon lights, the words "Beacon" were displayed in front of a seemingly normal brick building.

But he knew what was inside. He knew that what awaited him was anything but normal. For Beacon was the most notorious brothel in all of Vale.

So why was he, a _married man_ , standing in front of said building for the 5th time this week? He wanted to say he didn't know. That he was compelled to do so by some magical force but, he knew better. He was just a young man who's hormones had finally gotten the better of him. He wasn't even particularly good looking either. Purple eyes, short cut hair, pale skin, not too tall and not too short. Just all around average.

And he loved his wife, he truly did, but she was just _so_ vanilla. It was the same sex every time. It hadn't changed at all in the past 5 years he'd been married. Clearly, getting _married_ straight out of school wasn't the best of ideas. He hadn't even thought anything through for crying out loud!

Fred pondered on what to do as he struggled between staying faithful and giving into his desires. Thankfully, someone spared him from the misery of indecision.

"Are you gonna go inside? Or are you gonna stare at the sign for another 30 minutes before heading home like you always do?" Fred's dark purple eyes met icy blue ones. He gulped as he stared at the woman in front of him.

She wore barely any clothing, if it could be called that. She wore a set of fishnet tights and armsleeves in bright blue. She sported an extremely short top that showed her chest, as flat as it was and below that was a skirt just as short. She had a off center ponytail and a seemingly mocking tiara saying "Daddy's girl" on it. Her high heels clacked and the various flamboyant pieces of jewelry she had on her jingled as she moved towards him.

Fred felt his pants tighten as the girl walked straight up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He peered down at her dolled up face. Bright blue and silver makeup covered her face as her glossy lips formed into a smirk. "Well, what's it gonna be?"

Fred breathed heavily as his desires began to pull him in. He felt his scroll vibrate and he quickly used it as an escape to pull away from the girl. "Sarah 3" Was the name on the caller id. He went to answer only to feel his scroll be snatched from his hands.

"Sarah, huh? This your girlfriend?" Fred looked at the girl in front of him as he tried to say something. But all he could do was nod in confirmation and clarify. "W-wife, actually."

The girl smirked and ignored the call. "Well forget about her for a night. You look like you need some relief big guy." She said as she traced her fingers up her thigh and stopped just short of a pussy Fred could almost see.

"So why don't you ditch the missus for a night and have some fun? Oh, and, I'm Weiss by the way." Fred was entranced by her sensual behavior and playful tone.

Fred realized he couldn't keep his desires contained and followed the girl as she led him inside Beacon. "That sounds like a great idea. It's nice to meet you Weiss."

The girl licked her lips and smiled sweetly. "Oh I know it is." Weiss said as she nodded to the men guarding the door and led Fred inside.

Fred was soon greeted by the sight of various colors of neon lights and many gorgeous and promiscuous women. The sight of a girl with faunus ears and a collar with a bell around her neck caught his eye. He thought for a moment she had a tail but felt his pants get increasingly claustrophobic as he realized it was a butt plug.

Another girl with luscious blonde hair wore unbuttoned tight jean shorts and a short yellow crop top with a flaming heart on it. Her large breasts jiggled with her every movement. Many other girls like her were serving and chatting up various men about the establishment. There were many secluded areas, a bar, even something like a dance floor where to twins seemed to be performing. His ogling of the place was cut short, however, at the sight of a woman who looked very much like Weiss.

Her hair was done up in a bun and hanged down the right side of her face. She wore a similar outfit to Weiss but it was more ornate and she lacked the skirt and short top Weiss wore. Her tits and pussy bare for all to see as the only clothing she wore were fishnets. But the defining trait was that she had a tattoo on her neck and he realized Weiss had too. In bold, elaborate black letters was the word "Schnee".

"You find a new boytoy, Weiss?" She spoke with a calm and soothing voice. Weiss bit her lip and looked back to Fred.

"I sure did, _sis_. I think you'll like him Winter. He's married and well rounded too." Of course. The two were sisters. That totally wasn't going to give him a raging erection. Not at all. Totally.

Weiss giggled cutely as Winter hugged Fred close. He could feel the woman's breath tickle his ear as she purred, "If you pay enough you can have us both." She then smiled and pulled away but not before tracing her fingers ever so lightly across Fred's restrained cock. He could still smell the lingering scent of sex and different kinds of perfume moments after she had pulled away from him.

Her and Weiss whispered as he stood awkwardly. Winter then spoke up after a few moments. "How about a deal? Two for the price of one.~" Fred looked between the two and before he knew it, his hands were fumbling for his wallet.

Lien was flashed before the girls before he even thought of his actions. Weiss licked her lips and took a bit of the lien. "You're so adorable. I'll give you a bit of a discount sweety." Fred nodded absent mindedly as he put his wallet away.

The two girls then attached themselves to either side of him and led him into one of the many secluded areas of the brothel. The sisters led him past a dark green curtain and into a dimly lit room. There was a spacious round booth and a pole in front of said booth.

Fred felt his suit jacket being taken off as well as his belt being taken off as the girls wasted no time undressing him. Winter's skilled fingers unbuttoned his shirt and quickly pulled it off of him as he kicked his own shoes off. Weiss was down her knees biting her lip in anticipation as she quickly yanked his pants down and threw them behind her.

Fred's mind faintly tried to knock some sense into him but it was no use. He was too far gone at this point. He felt Winter's hands trace up and down his body as she tickled his ear with her tongue and bit at his earlobe.

Weiss then pulled down his boxers and he felt his cock spring free. The girl yelped in surprise as it slapped against her cheek. Winter gave a hearty laugh at her younger sister. "Eager little sister?"

Weiss nodded excitedly with bright eyes. "Most definitely, Winter. I haven't had a cock this big in a while." She said as she smiled seductively at Fred.

She blowed lightly on the tip of his cock before spitting into her hands and grasping the monster tightly. "Fuck, I can barely even fit it between both of my hands." The girl was anything but bothered by it. In fact, it seemed to entice her further as she began pumping up and down the member rapidly.

Fred moaned as Weiss jerked him and Winter continued grinding against his body. He felt Winter's tits push against his back as she ran one hand through his hair and used another to trace just above his cock.

Fred moaned louder as the younger Schnee leaned in and hungrily ran her tongue along the length of his cock. She jerked hard and fast, without any sort of form as she sucked on each of his balls before running her tongue from the bottom to the tip. And soon she pressed her spit covered hands against Fred's abdomen as she opened her mouth and let his cock enter.

Fred groaned as he felt the girl's teeth lightly scrape the top and bottom of his cock. "Hungry little slut aren't you?" He said with a smirk on his face. This was the most confident he'd felt in years.

Winter giggled as she massaged Fred's body. "She's always been the impatient one." Fred laughed at Winter's remark as he guided the girl's head along and fed his cock to her inch by inch.

She sputtered and gagged along the way but she had a fierce look in her eyes. As though she were determined to utterly devour his cock.

Winter's hands traced along Fred's arms as she placed her hands atop his and assisted in pushing Weiss' head down further. Her throat was stubborn and resisted his thick cock but with enough assistance and determination, Weiss managed to cram it all in her throat.

Fred shivered in pleasure as Weiss' tongue darted out to massage his balls. Her nose tickled his pubic hair as her eyes stared up at his.

Fred felt the girl pull back from his cock as Winter moved down to join her sister on the ground. Soon the massive cock was completely unsheathed from Weiss' tight throat and it stood tall.

Spit and throat slime dripped from his cock and onto Weiss' chest. The girl coughed and breathed heavily before grinning at Winter. "Come on, Winter. Help your little sister get her throat fucked." Fred's cock twitched at the words as Winter licked her lips and dove in.

Her hands quickly and harshly grabbed onto Weiss' ponytail to get the girl to keep her mouth open before shoving it onto Fred's cock.

Fred watched with satisfaction as Winter used her sister's throat as a cheap fleshlight to pleasure Fred with.

Weiss' hands twitched and flailed as her older sister fed her their customer's cock. Winter was utterly relentless as she pushed her whole body against Weiss and ground her younger sister's face into Fred's crotch. Weiss' eyes welled up with tears and her mascara was soon running down her face.

"How does her tight, wet, little teen throat feel on your cock Fred?" Winter said all too sweetly as she rammed Weiss' head into Fred's crotch harder and faster.

"So fucking good…" Fred said absentmindedly as he reveled in the feeling.

Winter kept fucking Fred with Weiss' mouth as she spoke with him. "So Fred, tell me, what's a handsome married man like you doing here?"

In any other environment, Fred would have been more kind or watched his language. But here, he didn't need to and honestly didn't care to. "Sarah is a great wife. She really is. But she is never able to give me something like this. Or rather, she just isn't willing to." Fred then growled as he help Winter fuck Weiss' throat.

"Everything has to be this lovey dovey bullshit. Everything has to be so damn boring! There's never any pleasure or anything! Just the same shit every! Single! Day!" Fred punctuated each point with a quick and brutal thrust into Weiss' cavernous and distended throat. His cock bulged each time he thrusted as he let out all of his frustration on the girl's poor throat.

Fred then let out a roar and a deep thrust as he came. Hot semen shot forth and went straight to Weiss stomach. The girl dug her nails into his ass as her bright eyes stared up at him. He swore he saw hearts in her eyes as cum flooded her stomach. Fred then slowly withdrew his cock as he kept cumming.

Weiss coughed and hacked as cum flew forth from her nose and mouth as he painted her face a shade of white to match her snow white hair.

Fred eventually stopped cumming as he looked down at the two sisters. He felt a pang of shame grip his heart as he looked down at the girl who couldn't be any older than 18 or 19 covered in his cum.

He felt his shame ebb away as Winter grabbed Weiss by the face and began licking her face. Weiss fought to keep her sister away as her own fingers ran along her face to collect more semen. "Winter, you're so greedy!" Weiss whined as she licked her fingers. "Work for your own cum you whore!" Weiss protested as Winter cleaned her younger sister face clean of any cum before dipping lower and cleaning her neck and chest.

Fred felt his own shame and guilt war within him with his own desires of pleasure and depravity as the sight before him unfolded.

Winter eventually stopped and laughed as Weiss pouted. "Awe don't be so sad sis." Weiss grumbled something as Winter planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "You're just so irresistible with cum on your face~" Winter then looked up at Fred.

"And you," she stood up and pushed Fred down into the booth, "are gonna give us some more of that monster between your legs." Winter said as she once again got on her knees.

But before she could dive in Weiss tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Winter then giggled and let Fred stand up as Weiss crawled over the seat Fred was now standing above.

She lifted up the cushion and laid her head back into a sizeable dip in the seat. Her back lay against the seat and her head stared straight up at the ceiling as Weiss pushed down Fred down into the seat.

Fred quickly figured out what was gonna happen and his cock hardened even further than it already was. His ass planted down where the cushion was supposed to be and he felt Weiss' face press into his ass.

He soon felt Weiss' eager tongue begin rimming him hard and fast. She had no chill, Fred mused as he spread his legs for Winter to lean in and suck his cock.

The older Schnee's experienced mouth soon met his cockhead. Her tongue swirled around his cock as her mouth opened wide and eased his cock inside. She didn't cough or sputter or gag once as she slowly let the cock enter relaxed throat. In no time at all, she had swallowed his cock whole. Any spit that poured out of her mouth coated Weiss' stomach.

But as Fred dived back into the world of indescribable pleasure, he felt the vibration of his scroll in his pants that were draped across the booth. His arm darted out to grab the scroll but, just like with Weiss, Winter grabbed it before he could.

She let his cock go with a pop and smiled. "Is Sarah your wife?" Fred nodded in shame as Winter grinned and handed Fred his scroll.

"I think you should just be truthful with her. But," Winter ran her tongue along his cock and leaned with his cock draped over her face, "That may mean losing her or losing _this_." She punctuated her point by deepthroating his cock in seconds.

Fred groaned as he felt the scroll continue to vibrate. He didn't know if it was his perversion or his shame that motivated him to answer but regardless, his wife's voice was soon audible in his ear.

"Fred! Gods, you finally answered. I was so worried." Sarah spoke with a relieved voice before questioning him lightly. "Where have you been? No, where _are_ you? Why aren't you home yet?"

Fred waited a moment to think of an answer as he felt Weiss' already ferocious ass eating increase in intensity as Winter simply held his cock in her throat as though the lack of air didn't bother her.

"Sorry, honey. I've just been…" He paused as his pleasure addled brain searched for some kind of plausible answer. "Hanging out with some co-workers. Our division just got expanded." Fred lied through his damn teeth as he breathed heavily at the double assault of pleasure.

"You never hangout with your co-workers, though. Are you alright? You sound out of breath." Sarah seemed to know he was lying. Or at the very least, not telling the whole truth.

"Yeah I just, had a bit too much to drink and had to chase down my own manager. She tried to run off with some bartender." Fred felt himself bead in sweat as Winter bobbed up and down his cock and Weiss sniffed heavily as she licked his ass. But he could also feel himself sweat from nervousness at lying so blatantly. His heart pounded in his ears as his hands became clammy. He felt a pit in his stomach at the silence on the other end.

"Alright baby, I'm sure it's been a wild night. Have fun and, well,l just come home safely alright? I don't wanna have to go down there and pick you up if you get too drunk." Fred gritted his teeth at the loving tone of his wife as he began thrusting into Winter's throat.

"I will, Sarah." He said as he felt his balls churn with cum as Winter's skilled throat and tongue continued to massage his cock and Weiss' determined tongue dove into his asshole.

"Love you, honey." He heard his wife say as he felt himself on the verge of cumming. "Love you too, Sarah." Fred then quickly hung up and tossed his scroll aside before standing up and gripping Winter's neat done up hair with both hands and thrusting forward. He felt Weiss breath heavily as she sat up on her knees to continue the intense rimjob.

Fred fucked Winter's throat for a few more moments as his still shaking hands messed up her hair before his weak knees bent inward and he shoved himself into Winter's throat as deep as he could. He twitched and moaned as he came for the second time that night. Weiss' tongue never stopped assaulting his asshole as she spread his cheeks even further.

Winter hummed happily and ran her hands up and down her body as her stomach was filled with warm cum. Fred stopped cumming after a while and he quickly sat back down after he was done.

He looked at Winter who had swallowed nearly everything but still had swelled up cheeks and a mouthful of cum. She pulled Weiss' spit covered form close and pulled open her sweat covered face as she drooled the cum into her sister's mouth. Winter's makeup was remarkably intact but Weiss' had been smeared and ruined by tears and sweat.

Fred felt a crushing shame and guilt begin to wash over him even at the sight of the two sisters kissing feverishly with mouthfuls of cum. The shame seemed to make his cock even harder. He groaned at the mix of emotions inside of him.

After their little display was over, the sisters stood up and helped Fred get dressed. Winter buttoned up his shirt as Weiss helped him slip into his pants.

Winter licked her lips and planted a wet kiss on Fred's lips before wrestling his tongue with hers. Winter smiled seductively as she finished putting on his shirt. "You should come here more often, Fred."

Weiss seemed to agree as she handed Fred's jacket to Winter before leaning in and kissing Fred hard. Winter chuckled as she helped Fred into his jacket as Weiss made out with the man.

Weiss then pulled away as she needed to breathe. "You're so much better than most of the guys that come in here all the time." She jabbed a finger into Fred's chest and spoke with a serious tone. "I better see you tomorrow." Winter lightly pulled her sister away and Fred slipped into his shoes and grabbed his scroll.

Fred tried to speak but couldn't bring himself to as he made his way to leave the room simultaneously more satisfied and more guilty than he'd ever been in his life. "See you soon, Fred." He heard Winter say quietly as he left the room and made his way out of the brothel.

He got into his car and couldn't help but glance back at the neon green sign. Beacon was amazing. It was the one place he could let his frustration go and truly feel free. But it was also the same place that seemed like it was going to ruin his marriage.

Fred shook himself of these thoughts as he keyed his car and sped off home.

When he arrived at his house, it took him several moments to convince himself to go inside. Fred then exited his car and entered his home.

The sight of his adorable, nerdy wife greeted his eyes. Her brown hair done up in a messy ponytail and her freckle covered face scrunched up in surprise. Her brown eyes met his as she got up from the couch to go up and greet her husband.

"Hey, you're finally home." She said with a smile on her face. Fred felt immeasurable guilt as she hugged him close.

"And you stink." She said playfully as she pulled away. Her smile faltered as she saw Fred's face. She caressed his face softly "Hey, what's wrong?"

Fred met her eyes and slowly pulled her hand away. "Honestly just tired, Sarah." He said as he put his suitcase away and took off his suit and slipped into something more comfortable.

"Was tonight not fun?" Sarah called out as he changed. Images flashed through his mind. Guilt pooled in his stomach as his cock began to harden at the thought.

"Oh it was." It _definitely_ was, Fred mused as he decided to toss his pajamas aside. He then walked out of their bedroom move up and pick her up off her feet. Sarah yelped as he carried her back to the bedroom. "It just lacked you there."

Sarah laughed as her now naked husband lay her on the bed. Fred undressed her and lay her on her back. "I see someone's enthusiastic." Sarah said happily as Fred leaned over his wife. His loving wife. His so very vanilla, boring, loving wife.

Fred then went along with the routine and plain sex. It was missionary every time. He heard her soft moans and he growled as he fucked her harder. His thoughts were buried in his earlier activities. Every thrust inside his wife made him think of the Schnee sisters.

How tight their throats were. How slutty and depraved it was to fuck two sisters. The feeling of Weiss tongue exploring his ass or the feeling of Winter jamming Weiss mouth onto his cock. He couldn't think of his wife anymore while he fucked her.

His thoughts were only of Beacon and how he couldn't wait to go back. It was all he had to look forward to now as he was going to definitely be pushed to maintain both his own escapades and his marriage. Fred finished with his wife and was fast asleep. He had a feeling life had a lot in store for him in the near future.

* * *

 **Oh how _evil_ and depraved of me to write something about something so messed up!  
**

 **Lol it's not like I only write about taboo shit anyway XD**

 **Anyways, I do like this idea a lot so I'll see how much I feel like writing for it in the future**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll catch you the next time I feel like spending hours of my limited free time writing smut ;)**


End file.
